Plotting, Planning and Worshipping
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: The tale of friends trying to take away the barriers between the houses for the chance of friendships and relationships to be built. Ignores DH. Rewritten, and on its way to be finished. Read and review. Chapter 9 now up. Scary. HPDM. Slash and Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**Okay, so this fic has had a major rewrite, in a hope that maybe then I will get it finished. Sorry that it's taken so long to get anything done, it may seem like a tiny fic, but I want to get it right, and so it's getting changed as much as possible in a hope that it will work in my mind better and start running without having to actually think about it. Anyway, rambling. Please read and enjoy. Just keep in mind, I have never really written a first person story, I actually try and keep away from them as much as possible, whether reading or writing them, but I felt it necessary for this fic, and so bare with me if there are some change in tense or if the character voices aren't very well developed. Please leave a review with any criticism (preferably constructive) so I can get this fic to the level I want it to be. Anyway, enough babbling, on with the fic…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**PLOTTING, PLANNING AND WORSHIPPING**

**Chapter One**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Ginny's POV**

Some say he is feminine, but there is no doubt that he is a man. He struts through the school, confidence and strength radiating from him. Tall and slender, long hair, shimmering in the light, graceful and elegant, eyes always reflecting emotion, though rarely true feeling, this is Draco Malfoy; or at least how I see him. Most would just say he is a heartless bastard, who thinks of himself way too much and is much too preoccupied with his looks then is natural, for a guy that is.

Then there is Harry Potter. Short, skinny, all bone, hair of the darkest black, glossy, thick and _messy_. His eyes glowed with laughter and joy, but always strong and looking honest, to those who want to believe him truthful. He is completely uninterested in his appearance and how he appears to others.

Now… don't get me wrong… both are gorgeous and notorious. Most people would say they that I am obsessed, others think I am observant. In my mind I believe the latter but deep in my heart, I know that I am just an obsessed girl, obsessed with knowing everything. Now I, along with a select number of other students of Hogwarts, believe that the two could help each other so much.

They seem so set in hating each other, but it's not even a feeling that causes them to act to heinously against each other, it is more an automatic reaction. Once the inevitable argument begins, they are tearing into each other for the problems they see in themselves, without even realising it. And so I am working with some fellow students to agree with my idea to get them to at least accept each other as friends or get out of their heads that they have to be enemies. But first we have to get that idiotic thought out of my stupid brother's mind. And so, we are inducting his girlfriend.

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Two**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Hermione's POV**

I had no idea what she had in mind when she approached me asking for help. Ginny just came right up to me during my private study time one night and told me that she needed my help and that it would help Harry. And when she wouldn't give details, only said that all would be explained if I went with her to somewhere more private, I had to say yes; I always was too curious for my own good. She knew me too well, looking back I realize she knew everyone well enough to work such a brilliant plan without doing much more than get people talking.

"Okay Ginny, why do you need my help?" I asked walking into the room she had leaded me to.

She jumped into a description of a plan that she and some other students had thought up where Harry and Malfoy would be, to put simply, manipulated into getting along. It was short and very simple, they had obviously thought it through very thoroughly, thoroughly enough in fact that any question that I had, she was answering as I opened my mouth. She showed the benefits, the losses, how they balance up. She explained it all in a way that proved to me that she wasn't trying to con me into it, but trying to get me to do it on my own free will, trying to gain my trust once more since she broke up with him.

As she explained, other students would come in and say their part. Luna, Neville, Pansy (which confused me initially) and a few other students were part of the group who had come up with the plan. I don't know how long they had been gathering, or the amount of time and effort put in to create this plan, but it was well worth it, it was amazing and was very close to implementing. Though, I guess involving me was the start of the plan's execution.

Despite how much they had surprised me with their organisation and wonderful plan, I still held some surprises for them, as I had them skip some things as they didn't need to persuade me any more, for I had also noticed some of the things they were telling me, just hadn't connected the dots to something so simple, so brilliant, so I was up for it. Especially after hearing from the other side's perspective; which was necessary for the success of the plan in the end, but it also explained why Pansy was there of her own free will.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one that had noticed that Harry was taking each death, injury and horrible result of Voldemort's attacks to heart, blaming himself. With his laugh being half hearted and smile not quite reaching his eyes, and not appearing unless he thought someone would notice it missing, Harry was being lost to the war in a way no one wanted to see him go. Which is where Pansy came in, she had noticed a similar thing happening with Draco, his family and friends were being forced to follow Voldemort and give up everything, from their freedom, their possessions and above all, their dignity upon having to bow down to another.

Neither truly smiled. Although, it is true that Malfoy never seemed to smile before, he had when he was in the privacy and security of the Slytherin Common room. When he was with those he felt secure around, he would be open, bright and high spirited, to an extent of course, for a Malfoy. But ever since Malfoy had been brought back to the school, after the incidental event at the end of last year, he had not been the same, quickly angered, unable to focus and worse of all if you caught him at certain times you could see that he was nothing but a shell of sorrow and pain, smirks and glares to try and cover such feelings. He was snarky and malicious, turning into exactly what he had been afraid of the year before.

Harry and Malfoy needed to accept that some things were out of their control and that another people's actions are not their responsibility. They could feel remorse, feel sorrow, but learn to live and push through these times for their own sake and for the sake of their friends and those who sacrificed things for them. Ginny and her band of misfits seemed to believe that they could teach each other these things, and very quickly I was melded into their plans and began putting in my own ideas into the mix.

Things would be on their way soon.

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Three**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Neville's POV**

The worst time of day for me had to be the morning. Hearing the cry of "Silencing spells aren't just for your privacy, you know!" in the wee hours of most mornings may sound like not a big deal, but when it's Harry after being woken up by Seamus and Dean once again after only a few hours sleep, it gets kind of irritating. And on top of that, when I glance across the room as I head to the shower, I would see Harry daze glassy-eyed out the window and know he won't get any more sleep that morning, and for the rest of the day he will think of how alone he is.

Just great.

Then at breakfast time, while Seamus and Dean croon over each other as the love sick teens they were, Harry would watch out of the corner of his eye, and poke at his food, not eating unless Hermione looks.

I had long since given up on trying to cheer him up by talking to him by the time the plan was on its way to phase one, but I like to think that the permanent silencing spells on Dean and Seamus' beds and the fresh herb mix I get Dobby to put under his pillow helped him at least a bit. I may not be good at much, but I pride myself at helping people without them knowing and keeping Herbology a part of real life, despite everyone claiming that it doesn't relate to real life situations… anyway, getting off topic here.

Now, don't get me wrong, it may sound like Harry is just being whiny and mopey and doesn't see all the great friends he has, but I only get to see him in the morning, and no one is good at that time of the day… except maybe Luna, but I don't think she even has a sense of time… sorry, again off topic… as I was saying, since he is in different classes to me, rarely comes to the Great Hall for meals and spends most of the time outside of class time on the Quidditch pitch just flying around, I only see him in those first few minutes of the morning when all he has on his mind are the dreams from the night before and the persistent reminders from Seamus and Dean that he doesn't have that one special person to turn to when everything is too much. And everything had been too much for many months, so when Ginny mentioned to me about 'an insane idea' she had to help Harry, I joined in right away.

Turned out I didn't think it was insane at all.

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Four**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Draco's POV**

_BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH…_

I swear to god that was all Pansy seemed capable of, constantly nitpicking about people's clothing, hair, friends, family, speech, mannerisms, expressions, stance, posture, makeup, intelligence, money, shoes, wand, name, _everything_. Each morning was the same, she would see something she didn't like and tell me _all _about it, what was so wrong, how it should be, go into the background of everything the 'culprit' had done wrong during their time at Hogwarts and once she was done with that person, which would usually last until we got to the Great Hall and started eating, she would then start complaining about the food, the set out of the food, the set up of the furniture in the room, the placement of their table, the layout of the school, the spells on the ceiling, anything that could be complained about, was complained about. And that's how it was all… day… long.

Now don't get me wrong, I agreed with most of what she was saying, this didn't mean that I wanted to hear about it. Especially in the morning, and with that off key whine that the stupid bimbo got when annoyed, I'm surprised I never forced a muting potion down her throat. The thing was, I still loved her, well, loved her like a sister; because I knew for a fact that the voice, the mannerisms, the flirty touches, it was all fake. It had to be, her behaviour meant that she wasn't paid attention to, and therefore could eavesdrop so much easier. Plus, being known as the gossip meant that she was the first to find out anything, because she was the first anyone went to, whether to spread a rumour or to verify its validity. Which would build the information she already held and with a mind built for gossip; she was able to keep tabs on almost everything going on in the school, without the hassle or risk of documenting it. The one thing she loved most was knowing how to get under people's skin and how to keep herself and friends happy.

Each morning I would sit beside her and nod, muttering a "Yes Pansy, of course Pansy, really Pansy?" whenever necessary to keep her happy and to keep the façade up of who I was meant to be. Though at times I wasn't sure of who that was, I didn't know what I was doing most of the time or why, the only thing I tended to pay attention to was school work, and for some unknown reason Potter, though I try and tell Pansy it's all in her mind, though deep down inside I know that I do pay attention to him, and really the only reason I will allow in my mind is that I want to understand how he deals with the pressure of the war on top of everything else. I kept up with schoolwork to prove that I have a brain, and that I'm not just some tool to be used in the war, but also to prove that I am not someone who has everything and so won't work a day in my life.

Beyond Pansy, I don't really talk to anyone anymore, and even then it's not like we used to. I've found the other Slytherin's reactions to Dumbledore's death just plain wrong. They treat me as a god now, and though they had already looked at me as their leader, even early in my schooling years, I don't think that following me word for word is the way it should be, especially after last years' events and their belief that I am one of Voldemort's pawns. I had noticed this year that a lot of the younger years acting and thinking as the children of Death Eaters were expected, and I hated it. They had only just started opening up and believing that maybe they didn't have to be like their parents, that they could change the name of Slytherin to something more dignified and be looked up to rather than just outright feared. But all the work I had put in building up my name and status in the house to help them was to waste for all it did was prove to them that they are meant to become murderers, and at an even earlier age. I was meant to look out for their happiness, to ensure that they would survive their years at Hogwarts and have them as good memories with friendships and bonds with others to last later in life, have them learn how to make choices of their own, but all that ended up happening was they heard of their house leader turning dark, murdering joining the Dark Lord's ranks and if that's how I was acting, then they should to, as I had drilled into them very early on.

Talk about backfire.

And though Pansy tries to tell me to stop blaming myself for everything, for the little shits starting to beg their parents to let them go on raids, to learn dark spells, I can't help but feel responsible each time one of my house leaves school early to help their _lord_. Such a waste, for each of them were so talented and special in their own way, now they are marked and have just become yet another cloaked figure, so much the same as every other person in his ranks. What was worse, they had given up their education for him, so if he fails, they will fail with him, but should he succeed, well what are they going to do then? With no training beyond fighting and raids, they're more or less going to only end up doing meagre jobs that they should never even consider doing with the talents I can see at such a young age.

Every day, I have to keep a brave face and pretend that I still believe I own the school, because with that appearance, who's going to dare question me? So after breakfast Pansy and I would head off to class, her complaints continuing on, sneering and leering, until one morning I noticed that her heart didn't seem to be in the bitching, her mind seemed elsewhere. After years of hearing her morning after morning complaining, a slight change was easy enough to pick up on after all. Waiting until we had entered the Transfiguration room, which was thankfully empty at that point, I asked her what was up. She just smiled and told me nothing was wrong and continued complaining about who Hannah Abbott thought she was wearing her hair the same way Pansy had earlier that week, with more enthusiasm than before.

If I didn't know any better, I would say she was up to something and she was keeping him out of it. But why would she do that?

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Five**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Pansy's POV**

Transfiguration was always my favourite subject in school, I couldn't coast through it like some and McGonagall was always pushing each of us harder. So with how interesting the topic was, I always found the classes to go by very quickly, no matter what I had on my mind. But waiting for the lesson of stage one of the plan to finish was like torture, worried about whether Draco would catch on too quickly, or that things wouldn't go as they should, I couldn't concentrate on the class and instead kept worrying about when it would be over. Draco kept shooting me worried glances, which set my mind in to a blur of 'what if's, and no amount of shaking my head and looking at my page of terrible notes would stop them appearing. However all my worrying had been for nothing, as when we left the classroom, he didn't pull me away and question further; allowing me to set things into motion.

As we exited the room, I shot a glance over my shoulder, catching the eye of Hermione, who in return flashed a small smile. When I sent one back, I continued out the door, but paused just beyond the doorway. Pausing with Draco there, I passed my books to him and started fixing my hair, as normal. I continued to fiddle with my hair until I heard Hermione's voice, when I finished tying my hair back and starting taking my books back off Draco but fumbled some, which of course resulted in all of them falling to the floor just as the Golden Trio got to the doorway.

Apologising, I bent to pick them up and was soon being helped by Hermione who had passed her own things to Ron. While my books and parchment were shuffled back into a pile, I inconspicuously passed a note to Hermione and soon the job was done. I smiled apologetically to the Gryffindors again and moved off, forcing Draco to follow behind.

As we walked away, all I could think was that I hoped it worked, or at least helped. I could tell that Draco thought something was definitely up now, after all, when did I _ever_ say sorry?

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/** Sorry for the long wait, but I really haven't had time for writing, plus this fic just never seemed to want to get written. However, I have done a complete rewrite of what has replaced the earlier chapters and things seem to be flowing and working in my head a lot better. I strongly suggest rereading the whole thing again, things have been altered, and not just my writing style. I won't even try and make any promises of when the next chapter will be up; but I do hope it will be some time this year.

And sadly enough that would be a fast update in my books. x/ Again, sorry for the delay, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Six**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Ron****'s POV**

I was brought up to believe Gryffindors are the good guys, and Slytherins the bad guys. And I guess with that frame of mind, once I got to school, things just seemed to continue to fall into those ideals. So when Hermione suggested during seventh year that things might not need to be like that, I couldn't help but laugh. Now… I'm just glad that things were changed.

It was about half way through the year when she mentioned it for the first time. She had just gotten back from studying in the library on one of what she called her private study times, so basically when she could shake me and Harry long enough to get some work done on her own. Anyway, she came into the Common Room and was talking to me about the amount of work she had gotten done, and had even gotten into a discussion with Parkinson about the Transfiguration homework they had. I scoffed at the idea and told her to lay off the drugs, which earned me a roll of the eyes and advice to actually look at how the Slytherins behaved, how some had changed.

So rather than continue arguing with her about it I started doing as she told and watched the Slytherins, and I was really shocked when I realised that when the went through the halls between classes in groups of two or more, that it wasn't an act of intimidation, it was more a defensive mechanism. Then after Transfiguration one morning, I actually heard Parkinson say sorry, and thank Hermione for helping her pick up her books. And that was only the beginning of it, the less we retaliated to the Slytherins' jibes, the less they said anything to us, and within a month things were almost… civil between the houses. Almost. Fights still broke out, but it was more out of habit and the ingrained belief that whatever the other house was saying was a dig at them.

What did you expect, for generations the houses had been fighting, wasn't going to change over night. But with the mediation of Hermione and others who had decided they had enough of the fighting things were sorted out before anyone ended up actually hurt. That was until the trivia night Neville and Luna put on…

**--**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/** Le gasp. Another chapter in less than 6 months! And chapter eight is on its way. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Seven**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Luna****'s POV**

Things had been going so well between the houses, but we feared that without something to bring everyone together properly things would end up back to the horrible fighting and useless conflict. A few weeks after Hermione had somehow convinced Ron that Slytherins aren't all bad, Neville and I were talking about having a social event and invite all the houses along. We decided not to mention it to the others until we had chosen what kind of event, so we started meeting in the Library each Thursday to talk about ideas.

After a few weeks of tossing about the idea of a dance or a mass game of Quidditch involving all four houses, but mixing them up to show them working together without house rivalry, we ended up coming up with something better.

A trivia night.

We would incorporate things from all over, from wizarding celebrities, to muggle history, and simple problem solving tasks, all aimed at getting the groups to work together. Each group would consist of eight people, two students from each house, and have it with only the seventh and sixth years, to see how well it works. Once we had planned the whole night out, from location, to day, to food, to invitations, Neville and I approached the rest of the group and presented the idea.

They loved it from the word go, and started helping with extra trivia questions and prizes, something Neville suggested would be better let to the bigger group after I suggest some of the things I thought were interesting from the Quibbler.

Who wouldn't love a sniffler-wool jumper with 'I love the Quibbler' across the back?

**--**

**Please review. I will love you forever. **

Oh, and what do you think would be a good prize for the trivia night? I personally think that Luna's idea is cool, but hey, maybe you could come up with something better. x)

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN****/ **Oddly enough, since my internet has been on the frits, I've been writing more. Doesn't make much sense, but at least it's getting done, hey? Enjoy.

Also, I need a beta. If you are interested, please review or send a message.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning: **Slash

**--**

**Plotting Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Eight**

**By ScreamForSOH**

**Ginny****'s POV**

My plans were moving along quite nicely by this point, the Slytherins were becoming more social with the other houses, Draco and Harry weren't fighting to the almost death any more, and I didn't need to whisper in people's ears anymore that maybe they could hang out with someone from another house. The school seemed to be becoming more relaxed, but later I found that it wasn't as unwound as I thought, things were just being suppressed. Lucky for my plans, sometimes fighting can allow truth to become known and with truth, healing can occur.

It was during Neville and Luna's trivia night that everything the group had been working towards almost came crashing down around us. It had been running smoothly, the groups were cooperating, who wouldn't with the prospect of winning a sniffler-wool jumper? … okay, so I can't think of many who would _want_ to win one, but this was a matter of pride, and having your team the winner. There were a surprising amount of pureblood students who were getting the muggle world questions right, and the fact that they were being awarded for knowing these things, they seemed more willing to admit to knowing such things.

Harry and Draco had been placed on the same team, and seemed to be working well together, or at least getting along enough to help their team get to first place. That was until about half way through the night where each team had been given a list of question and had five minutes to fill it in and be the first to return it to the judges, Neville and Luna, who were positioned in the middle of the room, surrounded by the tables. Suddenly they were standing either side of their table, screaming at each other.

Neville panicked, and tried to go stop them fighting, but Hermione got to him first and told him to move things along to the scavenger hunt, where the groups were sent off into the school to find everything on a list Luna and Neville had put together. This effectively got all the groups to leave, after all they didn't want to loose, just to see yet another fight between Harry and Draco. With the removal of the other students, Harry and Draco's group given a shortened list as they were missing two of their team, Hermione ushered those not participating in the games out, leaving Harry and Draco to fight it out.

At times, I wonder what really happened in that room… if only I could get inside Harry's head and see how it really went on. All that they would say was that they had been arguing and suddenly realised how silly they were acting.

**--**

**Please review. **I know the chapters are short, but please review anyway. Only getting one a chapter is leaving me slightly disheartened. I will keep writing, but more reviews could possibly boost my uploading rate, or at least keep it going. :) And since no one felt the need to give me an idea for a prize, snuffler-wool jumper it is.

Guess whose POV next chapter is.

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Bad news kiddies, I had another 4 chapters written... but my computer just died. Not sure I'm going to be able to update much for a few days, having to use mum's computer and on top of that am stressing over all the stuff I might lose, including three new fics I had written, and the next 4 chapters completed for this fic, oh and the planning for the _entire_ story. Frick.

Please leave a review, will help encourage me to keep kidnapping mum's laptop despite its ridiculous keyboard and slow internet. Also, haven't uploaded anything because I wanted to get a few chapters finished and had Tafe keeping me off the internet, instead just writing it during class. Haha. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Won't be quite to my liking, but at least I would have put _something_ up.

Unbeta-ed.

**Plotting, Planning and Worshipping**

**Chapter Nine**

By ScreamForSOH

Just to show how trivial some of the things Draco and I fought about during our school years, I don't even remember what we were fighting about on the Trivia Night. But I do remember the events that followed after.

Whatever we had been fighting about before hand, had lead to an argument of who out of the two of us were worse off, and finally I snapped. I admit that was what happened; there was no other way to describe it. I asked him how the hell he could know all that stuff about him, why he paid so much attention to me, and above all why it mattered...

He stared at me in shock, spluttered – yes that's right, spluttered – a few times, before frowning and relaxing into a defeated stance. His shoulders hunched, head bowed, hands by his sides, and he shrugged; just a single movement, and as if something clicked, a decision made, he looked back to me. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed to be inspecting me, searching for my reaction to what he would say.

"I guess I wanted to know how you handled it all, the stress, the pressure, and the dangers of the unknown future..." He said simply.

Knowing him the way I do now, I can recall the way he said it, and I realise now that he had more to say, but stopped himself. At the time however, I assumed that's all he had to say, and what he said didn't really surprise me. It was the way he said it, the obvious honesty behind his words that made me gape for a moment before nodding and answering the unasked question within his admission.

"I'm not sure how I do at times, I guess it's because what I have now, with my friends and opportunities in the future, and everything else compared to before this life came along, I forget about all the risks, and just try and keep going for the sake of others... though at times I do tend to act out of habit and in routine, doing things how they expect me to, to keep them happy and to show to them that I'm fine. Because if I'm not fine, then things will only get worse; after all, I am _'the boy who lived'_ after all. And if I can't be that successfully, I surely can't be trusted."

I'm not sure where the conversation went after that... but I remember that before we knew it, there was a soft knock at the door the others had left through, and Hermione poking her head into the room. "Uhmm, sorry to interrupt, but we have done everything we can out here, and the others want to know what's going on. Is it alright for us to come back?"

Draco and I just shrugged, and returned to whatever we had been discussing. When the others came into the room and found us sitting at our places from before, neither injured, I think they were kind of disappointed... although, I do recall Hermione sending a nod to Neville and Luna. The games continued on as before, though our team ended up winning, what with Draco and I working together now and not just trying to make things difficult for each other.

After the games had ended, and everyone was heading off to their own houses, I remembered the party that the others were organising for the following week. As we were leaving, I called Draco aside and asked him if he wanted to come, from his slight hesitation I thought he would say no, but after a moment he said he would, if Pansy could come along too. I told him that she could come, and gave him the details before bidding him good night and following Hermione and Ron up to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to figure out how to tell them that I thought that befriending Draco wouldn't be such a bad thing.

AN/ by the time I finished rewriting this chapter, my brother has fixed my computer, but some files are missing... including this chapter, chapter eleven and some other fics, so bear with me while I have to sort out all my documents and programs all over again. They might be in there somewhere, but from what I can see, they aren't. So I'm going to just rewrite them all, the story has shifted slightly as I wrote this, so all of it will need redoing anyway.

Sorry for the delay. Again, using someone else's computer, with a stupid keyboard, so my typing speed and accuracy is suffering.

Please review.


End file.
